O Prisioneiro
by Odd Ellie
Summary: E se Robert tivesse mantido Rhaegar vivo após a sua vitória no Tridente ?
1. Robert

**O Prisioneiro **

**1. Robert **

Robert sempre ouvira que fogo não poderia machucar um dragão, isso óbviamente estava errado já que quando o ferros em brasa eram levados a pele de Rhaegar ele gritava tão alto que podia ser ouvido até mesmo além das masmorras da Fortaleza Vermelha.

O Príncipe Dragão costumava falar muito no passado em meios aos gritos , com uma arrogância e convicção que enfurecia Robert ainda mais, ele falava sobre destino, sobre amor, sobre escolhas. Que Lyanna veio com ele porque quis, porque ela é o amou naqueles poucos meses juntos do que ela teria amado Robert em uma vida inteira, que Robert começara uma guerra por uma mulher que não o suportava.

Rhaegar não fala mais, não desde que Robert trouxe os corpos de seus filhos e os pregou na sua frente para ele ver dia após dia a princesa Rhaenys e o príncipe Aegon entrarem em composição na sua frente. Ele fica apático até que a dor não de mais para agüentar e aí ele apenas grita.

Uma vez quando Robert estava finalmente saindo após uma longa sessão na masmorra Rhaegar disse :

"Porque você não me mata de uma vez ?"

"Morte é algo bom demais para você" o Rei disse sem olhar para ele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. Cersei

**2. Cersei**

Rhaegar não reconheceu a mulher de cabelos dourados que veio vê-lo na masmorra, ela poderia parecer um anjo se não fosse pela expressão de desdém que havia em seu rosto.

Ela o observou por um longo tempo como se estivesse o analisando antes de dizer :

"Eu costumava te amar sabe ?"

"..."

"Meu pai tentou arranjar u matrimônio entre nós dois, mas o Rei louco não quis saber disso, nós tínhamos ouro e o legado dos primeiros homens e ele ainda assim preferiu mandar aquela vaca doente de Dorne para você"

Elia não era uma vaca, ela era gentil, bela, doce e ela morrera de uma maneira horrível por sua causa, no passado Robert passara horas descrevendo exatamente como, Rhaegar pensou mas não disse nada, então a mulher loira continuou :

"Eu culpei ele por muito tempo por nós não termos ficado juntos, mas agora eu culpo a você. Vocês Targaryens podem se casar múltiplas vezes, eu estava descomprometida, eu te amava tanto, e ainda assim você foi atrás daquela loba suja, eu já tive dois filhos e ainda assim sou no mínimo dez vezes mais bela do que Lyanna Stark jamais foi"

Era verdade que a mulher na sua frente era bela, para a maioria mais bela do que Lyanna, bela como as donzelas nas cações. Lyanna era bela de um jeito selvagem e indomável, ela era cem vezes mais bela do que a mulher na sua frente para ele.

"Quem é você ?" Rhaegar finalmente disse.

Havia sido uma pergunta inocente, antes do seu compromisso com Elia ser firmado muitas famílias com filhas tentaram arranjar um compromisso com ele. Mas a reação da mulher foi lhe dar automaticamente um soco na cara, ele já tinha recebido ferimentos bem piores mas o puro ódio que ele viu nos olhos dela Rhaegar só tinha visto antes nos olhos de Robert.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	3. Jaime

**3. Jaime **

Jaime quase não fala quando ele vai visitá-lo, o menino que ele conhecera assim que se juntara a Guarda Real sempre tinha uma resposta sarcástica na ponta da língua. Provavelmente ele ainda era assim fora daquele lugar, afinal o que ele poderia dizer para o filho do homem que ele matou ?

Jaime aparecia de madrugada, geralmente nos dias em que Robert ia visitá-lo, ele trazia o leite da papoula para aliviar a sua dor, e outros remédios, água limpa e pão. Mas nas raras ocasiões em que haviam conversas, quando ele estava bem o suficiente para falar ao invés de receber sedentamente o que quer que Jaime tenha trago para tornar a sua existência um pouquinho menos miserável, eram alguns dos poucos momentos que ele poderia definir como agradáveis. Aquele dia foi um deles, após terminar de beber a água Rhaegar disse :

"Eu não te culpo sabe, sobre o meu pai"

"Já te disseram que você é um péssimo mentiroso vossa graça ?"

"Eu estou falando sério, eu pensei sobre fazer isso eu mesmo"

Era verdade, ele sabia que havia algo errado com o seu pai desde criança, mas não tinha noção do quanto até receber a noticia que ele tinha queimado o pai e o irmão de Lyanna vivos. Lyanna concordou em ficar na Torre até que o filho deles nascesse, mas ela nunca mais o beijou após aquele dia.

"Um regicida e um quase patricida. Que ótima dupla que nós somos então hein ?"

Essa resposta fez com que Rhaegar desse o seu primeiro riso em mais de seis anos.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	4. Ned

**4. Ned**

Haviam poucas pessoas que sabiam que o príncipe dragão ainda estava vivo, Ned Stark era um deles, Robert tinha lhe contado tudo durante a rebelião Greyjoy, e no dia que ele chegou ao Porto Real.

Rhaegar estava magro, sujo e cheio de cicatrizes, seus cabelos prateados outrora tão belos estavam brancos e sem vida, ele parecia ter envelhecido duas vezes mais do que Ned, o único motivo para ele ter certeza que era mesmo o príncipe era os olhos violeta inconfundíveis mesmo com as rugas ao redor desses.

"Ned Stark ?" ele perguntou.

"Você pode me chamar de Eddard"

"Tá bem, Eddard, o que você está fazendo aqui ?"

"Eu me tornei a mão do Rei, e tem algo que eu preciso te contar"

"Os assuntos entre nós morreram junto com a sua irmã Eddard"

"É sobre o seu filho"

"O bebê de Lyanna ? Ele está vivo ?"

"Sim, e ele não é um bebê, ele é um rapaz de quatorze anos, eu o criei como o meu bastardo em Winterfell, ninguém me questionou, ele não tem cabelos prateados ou olhos violeta, tudo na aparência dele é igual a Lya"

"Quem sabe sobre isso?"

"Eu nunca contei para ninguém, nem mesmo a minha esposa"

"Ele ainda está em perigo, se Robert descobrir..."

"Não ele não está, ele se juntou a Patrulha da Noite, Robert não poderá mais tocá-lo após ele fizer o juramento"

"Obrigada Eddard"

"Eu não fiz isso por você, eu fiz pela minha irmã e pelo menino"

"Obrigada mesmo assim"

"Eu estou indo agora"

"Só me responda uma pergunta antes disso, por favor"

"Pergunte"

"Qual o nome dele ?"

"Jon" Ned disse e foi embora sem ver o pequeno sorriso que apareceu nos lábios do príncipe acorrentado.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
